


【DH/德哈】But I go back to us （丧甜/短）

by isxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: Draco 视角
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【DH/德哈】But I go back to us （丧甜/短）

**Author's Note:**

> Draco 视角

0.1

他笑的时候，会有两个浅浅的酒窝，绿色的眼睛弯起来，在睫毛下闪烁着某种光。

是有多久了呢，每当那道目光看过来时，气温都会降下至冰点，开口的每个字像衔了锋锐的刀片，恨不能将对方的血肉剜下，一次次地剔掉更多缓和的余地，直到退到悬崖边上，脚后跟悬空一半。

‘分开吧，’他这样说，嘴角扯开相同于‘笑’的弧度，‘该结束了就这样，我们都会疯的。’

刺耳的响声从脚边划开，垂下头便看到那只曾经亲手戴在他指上的银色戒环掉落在地上，而眼眶涌上的热意模糊了视线，化成液体漫溢出，随它一同坠下。

‘再见，Draco Malfoy。’

‘再也不见，Harry Potter。’

那一刻的乌云像袭卷整片天空，最后的日光遂那个背影远去逐渐黯淡，只剩下窗边不断被风撩动拉扯的布帘，和背后那张断腿的椅子，留在原点，缩瑟在阴影里。

0.2

从二十九楼眺望下去，来往不息的车与街灯穿成流光，蜿蜒整个城市，站在这偌大半空中的一角，像被孤立，风吹过来渗进皮肤之下，让身体每个角落都渐渐冻凝住。

白天至黑夜，黑夜又至白天，自转过一圈又是形容里不自觉偏带着期待语气的‘明日’，可终究没什么改变，无论走了多远，跑到多远，其实从未踏出过这怪圈。

都在说谎，全都是谎，连鼻子里吸进的气都冷得令人窒息。

不是他，没有他。

但还是能呼吸，随一分一秒滋长，也在延长着性命。

有谁会离了谁不能活，誓言提到所谓贫穷或富有至极，健康快活或瘦骨濒死，原来全说出的都是虚假。

仰头让酒瓶口对准喉咙将所有浓烈灌进体内，决心享受独自狂欢那分钟，余光向上瞟不到任何一颗星。

第七天，依旧这样朦朦胧胧，不清不楚。

‘Draco，我看到它了哦！’

然后他就这样看过来了，映过星星的眼睛，闪烁着某种不可言说的光芒。

而现在再眨一下眼，消失了。

—————TBC——————


End file.
